talentsuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
George Henner
George Henner, was a wealthy businessman as well as the shortime friend/enemy of Henry Darrow in To Ride Pegasus. George was a central character in the 1st chapter, and made a bet with Henry, in the event of his death by heart attack at 9:30pm on May 12, 1997 (which Henry forsaw), that the Talents could keep The Beechwoods Estate. To Ride Pegasus George first meets Henry in his office at one of his other estates. Henry is there at first to try and recruit George to join the center, since George is a Talent. George is skeptical about this and does not believe Henry one bit, but after Henry shows him the graph taken during George's last physical, George starts to somewhat believe, but keeps his guard up. George is revealed to have the ability to forsee business mergers, and know when rates will go up and down on the stock market. Henry tells George that he wants the Beechwoods Estate, that has been in George's family for one hundred and forty years, and then makes a bet with him. Henry lets George know the date, time and cause of his death: George will die on May 12, 1997 at 9:00:30 pm of mydrocardial infraction (heart attack), which will also be how Henry also dies later in the future. The bet is made: if Henry is wrong about George's death, then he and the Talents must leave and find new housing. Throughout the chapter, Henner happily and knowing he has a reason to live makes snide remarks that the Talents will soon have to leave. While Henry regards George as a friend, George in his nature, regards Henry as an enemy, which is secretly not true. Later one day, after watching the Goosegg readings like always, George walks in on Patsy Tucker, hooked up to the Goosegg, currently having a vision of a terrible accident involving two ships and an oil tanker in the Jerhattan bay area. Afterwards, when Henry's warnings to the company Iricoil fails, it is George who suggests that Henry should let the incident happen then rub it in Iricoil's faces. Henry agrees, but still sends out a fax warning, and sends Talents to help. The collision does happen, but no one is killed thanks to Henry's quick thinking to send out Talents. Afterwards, when Henry is being blamed for negligence and the people on the phone threatens to sue him, George steps in to help with the legal business and eventually all charges are dropped. At the end of chapter one, George wears his army attire from the Vietnam War, and throws a death-day party and twelve people including the Talents from the Center show up. The doctors and lawyers are there to document his death as well as perform an autoposy so that no accusations of murder are made against Henry or the Center. George Henner begins to feel chest pains and calls to Molly Mahony. Molly then approaches only to be told off by Henner not to help, which frustrates Henry, stating that Molly only wants to help. At exactly 9:00:30pm on May 12, 1997, George Henner dies of a heart attack, but not before happily raising his hand and telling Henry he was wrong. Gus Molnar rushes to try and revive George, but is stopped by Dai op Open. Telepath Daffyd op Owen is able to read George's mind and comfort Henry with the notion that George was happy to die, nor was it his wish to win the bet. One of George's lawyers steps forward, and confirms with Daffyd, that the bet was keeping George alive longer and he made it challenging for Henry to seem fair, but did not intend to win. The lawyer tells Henry that George also intended the Centre to remain a home for the Talents and even helped with getting Talents legal protection against law suits. This was George's goodbye present to Henry and the Centre. Category:The Talent Series Characters Category:To Ride Pegasus Category:Talents